1. Technical Field
The present application claims the priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-91066 filed in Japan on Apr. 12, 2010, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to an electronic device and an electronic-device housing, and more particularly to a small-size electronic-device housing that realizes stable cooling.
2. Background Art
In recent years, as a result of an increased integration degree of an electronic circuit, downsizing of an electronic device has been advanced. When the electronic device is downsized, a ratio of space in a housing is reduced, which causes a problem with how to perform cooling inside the housing. Generally, a cooling fan is used for the cooling inside the housing. Specifically, a vent hole is provided in a back surface, a side surface, an upper surface, or the like of the housing to install the cooling fan in the vicinity of the vent hole. This allows suction or exhaust through the vent hole to be performed, so that outer air circulates inside the housing to thereby cool the housing.
It is important not to block the vent hole of the housing in the cooling using the cooling fan. When the housing is placed with the vent hole at the bottom, or the housing is brought close to a side wall in an installation site such that the vent hole in the side surface of the housing is blocked, the suction or the exhaust is not sufficiently performed. When the suction or the exhaust is not sufficiently performed, hot air stays inside the housing, thereby causing poor cooling of the electronic device.
In Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-280777, there is disclosed a housing provided with legs in side surfaces, an upper surface, and a bottom surface of the housing each having a vent hole. Thereby, the legs make clearances between the vent holes and the wall surface, which prevents each of the vent holes from being blocked, in whichever direction the housing is placed.